


Hollow Feeling

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Modern Era, the world needs more tobisaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Tobirama felt hollow. It was supposed to be simple, but the best laid plans go up in smoke due to emerald eyes. Now his reflects on this hollow feeling.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Hollow Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to just post this in my random drabble collection, but felt like it deserved it's own. 
> 
> Prompt: hollow, meeting, binding

He held the bottle in his hand, picking at the label. The willow tree drawn in pencil was split in two. The love birds literally torn apart. It was some hipster beer made with flowers. His brother, being the plant enthusiast he is, picked it out. He didn’t care for the floral notes he tasted in the drink. He wanted something to burn as it went down his throat and settled itself in his stomach. The thought of liquor filling him helped to rid him of the hollow feeling in his chest. 

Tobirama watched as different people filtered in and out of the bar. Hashirama was to his side talking to Mito and Madara. Izuna was by the stage hitting on a group of college students, he had no shame. He should be listening to what they had to say, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This meeting wasn’t really a business transaction. It was just for show. The deal was going to go through. That hollow feeling filled him again. 

Everything just went to shit. He was supposed to go to the town and figure out how much to offer the inhabitants to get them to vacate their homes. The Uchiha-Senju group wanted to build a state of the art research center. The town lay on the outskirts of Konoha and served as the perfect location. The people were just names on a piece of paper...or so he thought. 

He remembers spending time in the town. Seeing the hustle and bustle of everyday life. They didn’t have a rush like in the inner city, but the electricity could be felt in the air. He took stock of the library, church, schools, and other businesses. It was when he came across the local clinic that everything was turned upside down. 

Emerald and soft pink disrupted his life. He had it all planned out, just for it to be shot to hell. It wasn’t supposed to happen. The picnics in the park by the lake. Walking around the small festival to welcome in spring. The stolen kisses between her patients and then the nights. When he tried to look back at his most cherished memories the liquor turned to ash in his mouth. He shouldn’t have spent so long in that town. Logic should have won the battle over his heart. But time and time again he found himself leaving every Friday night from the office to spend his weekends with her. 

The last time he saw her was not a rainy day. To mock him it was one of the most beautiful summer days. That Friday night there was a slight cold front so the heat and humidity weren’t stifling. He got to her home early to make her a special dinner. She got home early. A million emotions filtered through her eyes as she looked at him. When he went to kiss her, she pulled away. 

She soon found out who he was and what he represented. 

_ It’s true isn’t it. You are just going to destroy everything my family has built. My family’s last name isn’t Senju or Uchiha so it doesn’t matter, right?  _

Before he knew it words were said, items were thrown, and he was nursing a broken nose. All the tact he usually had went out the window with her. 

Hashirama’s laugh brought him out of his wallowing. Tobirama just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep the next few months away. 

A flash of pink caught his eye. She was there ordering a drink. They locked eyes and time stood still. His heart pounded in his chest, it brought him comfort knowing it was still there. However, at the same time he cursed the pain he felt. 

“Tobirama...can we talk?” He wanted to weep when he heard her voice. It wasn’t laced with the malice like it was at their last meeting. He didn’t know what she would say to him. He was the man tearing down her childhood home. He was the one flattening the clinic her grandfather built from the ground up. That small town was the hard work of her family. 

Tobirama could only nod in reply. He followed Sakura as she led him outside. 

“Sakura, I’m...I...I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I tried to stop it after getting to know you and the town.” She just stared at him. Then he saw a piece of paper in her hand. 

“I said things I am not proud of at our last meeting Tobi.” She looked down at the ground. All he wanted to do was have her in his arms again, but he hesitated. 

“Could we start over?” Those big emerald eyes looked up at him. His heart was going to jump out of his chest. He was supposed to be the cold and calculating brother. Yet, here he stood feeling all the emotions in those eyes. 

“Do you really want to start over? After everything.” He couldn’t cling to the ounce of hope she was giving him. 

“You don’t know?” Tobirama was confused and she looked at him. “Don’t know what?” 

“Your brother adjusted the contract. He actually offered to help fund a new clinic and to help with the research I am working on.” Tobirama was speechless. His feet moved faster than his brain could process. The smell of vanilla and mint overwhelmed his senses as he kissed her. She didn’t pull away. Instead she deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her nails digging into his scalp as she grabbed his hair. 

He needed to come up for air. Breaking the kiss made her whimper, both of them were breathing heavily. 

“Is that the contract?” He continued to hold her close fearing she would disappear. 

“I contract of sorts, but not the contract you think. I want a different agreement binding the two of us together.” This woman was always a step ahead. He matched her sly smile. 

“You know I am supposed to be the one to propose.” Her laugh filled the void that had consumed him for far too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Hope everyone is staying safe in these current times.


End file.
